


Desiderata

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Arguing, Challenge Response, Community: truco_o_trato, Drama, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, One Shot, Party, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando deseas recuperar algo, todo el universo conspira para traértelo de regreso. ¿Cierto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desiderata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sirem).



**Desiderata**

_"You are a child of the universe; no less than the trees and the stars;_

_You have the right to be here._

_And wether or not it is clear to you, no doubt the universe is unfolding as it should."_

Fragmento de _Desiderata_, de Max Ehrmann

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

 

 

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto, Draco.

Draco escuchó el reclamo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Arqueó una ceja con disgusto, gesto del que sólo fue testigo su reflejo en el espejo. Sin dejar de acomodarse el nudo de la corbata —no cejaría en su empeño hasta que quedara perfecto—, respondió con enorme desgana:

—¿El qué? ¿Tener una cita con un famoso y fabuloso hombre, o plantarte a ti? —Su compañero soltó un bufido despectivo y Draco sonrió—. Ya te lo dije, Blaise. Me aburres y estoy listo para ir un paso más allá.

—¿Un paso más allá? —exclamó su amigo, el cual tenía en la voz el tono más incrédulo que Draco le había escuchado jamás—. ¿Así es como le llamas a echar por la borda todas tus creencias y, lo que es peor, tu _libertad_?

Draco soltó una risita despectiva, girándose en redondo para encarar al malhumorado Blaise, quien, sentado en la cama que tantas veces habían compartido, lo miraba furioso y, curiosamente, _temeroso_.

—¿Mi libertad? —se burló—. Hablas como si en este momento ya estuviera camino a mi boda. —Volvió a darle la espalda y se tocó el cabello con las puntas de los dedos, admirándose. Perfecto, como siempre—. Simplemente, es una cita como la que más.

—No —afirmó Blaise, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Draco. Llegó hasta él y con los brazos rodeó su cintura, hablándole caliente al oído mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él—. No es una cita cualquiera y lo sabes muy bien. Es el maldito _bien portado _de Zane Mclaughlin, quien está loco por ti desde hace años y que, los dos sabemos bien, no te quiere para un simple polvo y ya.

Draco se rió con más ganas, liberando un profundo suspiro al final. Se alejó de Blaise, empujándolo suave pero firme, dándole a entender que esa noche su búsqueda resultaría infructuosa. Y si todo salía conforme a lo planeado, también lo sería las siguientes noches a partir de ésa.

—Puede ser —reconoció Draco, y Blaise lo miró con más enojo—. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo desee lo mismo que él. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su cuarto, y Blaise no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo—. Aunque, como te dije antes, tal vez no sea mala idea dar un paso más…

Blaise se rió amargamente.

—Adelante, pues. Vete con ese nuevo riquillo de mierda, comprométete con él, cásate con él. —Estiró una mano y aferró el brazo de Draco, obligándolo a detener su marcha y a mirarlo—. No aguantarás ni un mes, Draco. Tú no estás hecho para el compromiso, mucho menos para la fidelidad. No lo soportarás.

—¿Y tú qué harás al respecto, mi querido Blaise? —le preguntó Draco cada vez más divertido, realmente impresionado de que su amante ocasional reaccionara con semejante despliegue de celos. Nunca se lo hubiera esperado.

Blaise frunció los labios y soltó a Draco con brusquedad.

—Nada. Pero cuando te hartes de tu noviecito, no vengas a mí a buscar el sexo ardiente que siempre hemos tenido, Draco. Porque no me encontrarás.

Draco lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, sabiendo que Blaise mentía, que en cuanto él le tronara los dedos, el moreno estaría ahí, a su disposición, como lo había hecho todos esos años.

—Descuida, Blaise —le dijo en voz baja y casi peligrosa—. Si todo sale como lo planeo, después de esta noche no te buscaré jamás.

Los negros ojos de Blaise relampaguearon con inmensa humillación y rabia, sin embargo, se repuso con rapidez y caminó a un lado de Draco, pasándolo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa sin girarse a verlo ni una vez.

—Muy bien, Draco. Tú lo has decidido —le masculló una vez que abrió la puerta—. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Dicho eso, terminó de salir de casa y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Draco arqueó una ceja, impresionado y satisfecho del control de Blaise, pues, a decir verdad, incluso había esperado un par de maldiciones de su parte. Aunque bien era cierto que lo que ellos dos sostenían era sólo un amorío que se suponía no iba más allá de varios (y salvajes) polvos mensuales, Draco sabía que lo que Blaise sentía con él no lo encontraría con nadie más.

—Lo siento, Blaise —le dijo a la puerta cerrada mientras bajaba la mirada y se revisaba la impecable túnica azul oscuro que traía puesta—. Lamento que las cosas sean así para ti… pero para recuperar lo perdido, tú eres el primero en la lista de las cosas a las que debo renunciar.

Con eso, tomó su varita y se desapareció rumbo a la cita que decidiría de una vez por todas muchas de las cosas pendientes en su vida.

*

El bobalicón de Zane Mclaughlin ya lo estaba esperando en San Mungo, ansioso, nervioso y emocionado como un niño pequeño. Draco se apareció directamente en su oficina, que por cierto era el único lugar de todo el edificio donde se podía hacer tal cosa. No era como si al director del hospital le fueran a negar semejante derecho a ir y venir como le placiera… O a recibir al amante del momento que le ayudara a relajarse de las tensiones y estrés del trabajo.

Pero bueno, Draco sabía bien que Mclaughlin no era de _ese _tipo de hombres, aunque no por falta de méritos. Era guapo y rico, soltero y agradable. Pero, a diferencia de Blaise, quien incluso estaba casado con una bruja extranjera de la alta sociedad mágica, Zane Mclaughlin era del tipo conservador, de los que no follan en la oficina ni se meten en ningún tipo de problemas. De origen más o menos humilde, era un mago sangre limpia que se había forjado su exitoso camino a base de una cruenta lucha contra adversidades de todo tipo. “Perseverancia”, le decía a Draco, “ésa es la clave de todo. Sólo tienes que perseverar en algo, y todo lo que deseas vendrá a ti casi por sí solo”.

Después de escucharlo decir eso durante semanas, Draco se dio cuenta que Mclaughlin tenía toda la razón. Y el mismo Mclaughlin, sin saberlo, sería la clave para que el Universo le diera a Draco lo que se merecía y lo que estaba deseando.

Y sucedería esa misma noche, la noche de la gala donde Zane Mclaughlin recibiría un premio por ser el mejor medimago de la década.

*

Lo que Draco esperaba obtener esa noche —así tuviera que pasar por encima de Mclaughlin, de Blaise y de quien fuera—, era algo que hacía mucho había dado por perdido, sobre todo porque ese deseo le había hecho mucho daño… le había dejado el orgullo herido. Se había jurado a él mismo que jamás lo volvería ni a pensar. Pero después de tres años de seguir con el cretino en la mente día y noche, de pensar en él mientras estaba en la cama con otros, fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que olvidarlo sería tan imposible como perdonarlo.

Simplemente, se dio por vencido. Pero eso no significaba que iría a buscarlo.

Sin embargo, su reciente relación con Mclaughlin le estaba enseñando muchas cosas. Entre ellas, que se _debía _luchar por lo que se quería. Y que existían maneras de que esos objetos deseados llegaran a ti como traídos por fuerzas divinas.

Potter iría a él. Y Potter tendría que pedirle perdón de rodillas.

Draco lo conseguiría así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

*

Cuando Draco y Zane Mclaughlin entraron al enorme y elegante salón, todas las miradas y las cámaras se dirigieron hacia ellos como por arte de magia. Draco sonrió presuntuoso, dándole al mundo su mejor ángulo, y jactándose interiormente cuando Mclaughlin lo tomó del brazo. Draco se dejó hacer, hinchándose de orgullo al ser objeto de deseo de alguien como Zane Mclaughlin, un medimago rico y exitoso que no temía mostrar su homosexualidad al mundo. Alguien que, sin ser un Gryffindor, tenía más coraje que muchos de los que habían vestido el uniforme dorado y escarlata.

Draco sonrió mucho más cuando pensó que detrás de todas esas caras —ahora invisibles y borrosas por culpa de los flashes de las cámaras—, tendría que estar _él. _Tenía que estar. Porque era un auror reconocido, siempre invitado a las galas, siempre de la mano de una bruja amiga de él que se prestaba a servir de pantalla, siempre fingiendo ser un correcto heterosexual.

La sonrisa de Draco amainó un poco ante el pensamiento. ¿Realmente Potter sentiría lo mismo que él después de todos esos años? ¿Realmente sería capaz de tirar todo por la borda para volver con él, para pedirle perdón por haberla cagado?

Armándose de valor y recuperando el semblante seguro y confiado, Draco supo que si no era así esa noche, entonces no sería jamás.

Era la prueba final.

*

—Pero, ¿un Hufflepuff, Malfoy? ¿Así de bajo has caído _ya_?

Fue ese idiota cuestionamiento el que le llevó a Draco —por vez primera _en años—_, la voz y la atención de Harry Potter hacia él. Le dio un último sorbo a su copa de champán, sabiendo que ése era el momento crucial.

Que ése era el momento en que el universo tendría que demostrarle que tenía razón al seguir extrañando a ese pedazo de idiota, al no poder vivir sin estarlo pensando y añorando; que era verdad que tenía derecho a luchar por lo que más anhelaba.

El miedo se lo comía, pero jamás lo demostraría.

Draco se giró lentamente. Potter lo había pillado a solas en una de las tantas terrazas del salón, adonde Draco se había dirigido especialmente para ser alcanzado por él, aprovechando un momento en que Mclaughlin estaba ocupado y rodeado de colegas ansiosos de conversar con él.

Potter —envuelto en una túnica gris oscuro tan elegante como la de Draco— estaba hecho un maldito Dios. Tal como Draco lo recordaba. La memoria de ese cuerpo moviéndose salvaje encima del de él, casi lo parte en dos. Tuvo que tragar fuerte para poder enterrar eso bien profundo en su mente y poder conversar.

—Digamos, Potter —comenzó a hablar, arrastrando la voz lo más que pudo, colocándose su mejor y más real máscara de indiferencia y arrogancia—, que sus millones de galeones, su posición, y su atractivo, son alicientes más que suficientes para olvidarme de ese _minúsculo _detalle.

Potter soltó un bufido, el rostro contraído por el enojo y la decepción. Draco casi no podía creerlo. ¿Después de tantos años de mariposear con medio mundo, Potter _al fin _sentía celos por él?

—Debí haber sabido que serías así de interesado —masculló, mirando a Draco con intensidad.

—Ah —Draco fingió sorpresa—. ¿En serio no te diste cuenta con anterioridad? Yo creí que _esa _fue una de las tantas razones por las que rompiste conmigo.

Potter apretó los puños a los costados —su enojo cada vez mayor, Draco podía _sentirlo _vibrando en su aura mágica, temblando a su alrededor—, inclinando la cabeza un poco y mirando hacia atrás, asegurándose de que nadie más los estuviera escuchando.

—No fue por eso, y lo sabes —susurró y no dijo más.

Draco ahogó un suspiro, sin ceder ni un centímetro. Sí, claro que lo sabía. Sabía que Potter era un polvo excepcional, pero también sabía que era un imbécil redomado. Sabía que tenía un cuerpo para morirse, pero también que jamás admitiría su homosexualidad. Draco sabía que Potter lo había deseado con locura, que su pasión había sido mutua, pero que _aquello, _lo que fuera que hubiera sido, había terminado el mismo día que Draco le sugirió que lo volvieran del dominio popular.

¿Se tendría que haber conformado con un “no” en vez de haberle dado un ultimátum? Nunca estuvo seguro. Y jamás reconocería que la duda lo atormentaba _cada maldita noche _desde entonces. Primero muerto que admitir tal debilidad.

—Sí, Potter, lo sé —aceptó al fin con voz cansada. Contrariado, se dio cuenta que aquello no lo llevaría a nada, que su plan había sido un rotundo fracaso, que ellos dos estaban condenados a estar separados, a no entenderse jamás—. Ahora, si me permites, necesito volver al salón antes de que mi _novio _me eche de menos y se pregunte por mí.

Por supuesto, esa era una enorme mentira. Draco y Mclaughlin no tenían ningún tipo de compromiso aún, y no por falta de ganas del segundo. Draco sabía bien que al primer indicio de su parte, el medimago era capaz de hasta proponerle matrimonio. Pero Potter no tenía por qué saber que Draco jamás aceptaría _eso _de nadie… de nadie que no fuera él.

Sintiéndose fracasado y herido, Draco empinó el contenido de su copa hasta terminar. Acto seguido, caminó hacia la puerta que comunicaba la terraza con el salón, pasando junto a Potter sin prestarle ya nada de atención. Casi pudo sentir una carga eléctrica al rozarlo, una sensación asfixiante y dolorosa. Frunció el ceño y caminó más aprisa. Tenía que alejarse de él antes de que…

La mano de Potter lo aferró del brazo y le impidió continuar. Draco se detuvo tan de improviso que, sin querer, soltó la copa de cristal.

No obstante, el ruido del recipiente haciéndose añicos contra el suelo no fue nada comparado con los latidos de su corazón desbocado. Potter. Potter estaba _tocándolo_. Después de tres malditos años sentir el calor de su piel —de su cuerpo— fue abrumador, casi insoportable. Angustiante. Aterrorizado, Draco giró su cuerpo hacia él.

—¿Por qué con él, Draco? —le preguntó el otro antes de que Draco pudiera decir palabra—. _¿Por qué con él?_

Draco lo miró boquiabierto. Potter parecía haber dejado su enojo atrás y ahora le mostraba tanto dolor en su expresión que, sencillamente, era imposible de creer.

—¡Con él, o con cualquier otro! —le gritó Draco en respuesta, sintiéndose extremadamente enfadado, harto, cansado—. ¡Soy libre de elegir con quién estar, después de que fuiste tú quien no quiso estar conmigo!

—¡Yo quería, Draco, pero…! —comenzó a discutir Potter, soltando a Draco y alejándose un paso de él—. ¡Pero, pero… en aquel momento no estaba listo! ¡Me pusiste contra la espada y la pared! Tenía… —Potter bajó la voz—, tenía mucho miedo.

Draco bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora no, supongo? Ahora que has visto que la sociedad mágica es, hasta cierto punto, tolerante con los homosexuales de _cierto _prestigio, ese miedo se ha evaporado, ¿me equivoco, señor ícono de la casa Gryffindor?

Potter lo miró con infinito resentimiento, pero a Draco no le importó. De todas maneras todas sus oportunidades con él estaban hechas trizas, ¿qué más daba si le decía unas cuantas verdades antes de dejarlo de regresar a su vida de falsedad?

—Pero tampoco tú ayudaste mucho, Draco —le masculló Potter entre dientes—. Me dijiste que lo nuestro no era serio, que sólo eran polvos ocasionales, que… ¿No lo recuerdas? Me insinuaste que de todas formas, _ya te habías cansado de mí._

Potter tragó pesadamente al terminar de decir eso, y Draco observó asombrado la manera en que sus expresiones y su lenguaje corporal lo estaban delatando. Potter estaba herido. Estaba dolido por aquellas palabras que Draco le había gritado cuando él se había negado a hacer pública su relación.

¿Cómo era posible que Potter no se hubiera dado cuenta, que no hubiera sospechado siquiera que todas esas eran mentiras a las que Draco había recurrido para no salir _tan_ humillado?

—Si tú… —continuó Potter, aparentemente luchando por contener las lágrimas, por tragarse un nudo que seguro tenía en la garganta—, si tú no me hubieras… Lo que quiero decir es que yo no creí que valdría la pena luchar contra la gente si tú no me estabas tomando en serio. Porque yo no quería ser homosexual per se, Draco —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Yo quería ser… tu compañero. Y nada más. Y si tú pensabas dejarme pronto, ¿qué caso tenía salir del armario?

Draco lo miró sin saber qué decir. Una vocecilla en el fondo de su cabeza martilleando, insistiéndole que Potter tenía _algo _de razón. Porque durante todo ese tiempo, durante esos tres larguísimos y dolorosos años, Potter no había salido con ningún otro hombre. No que Draco se hubiera enterado. Y vaya que los Malfoy tenían contactos para saber lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer todo Dios en el mundo mágico.

—En cambio —prosiguió hablando Potter al ver que Draco no decía nada, su voz cada vez más amargada—, ahora has mudado de parecer, ¿no? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que cambiaras de opinión? ¿Te has…? Quiero decir, ¿_estás enamorado_ de Mclaughlin como nunca lo estuviste de mí?

Potter había bajado la mirada a la mitad de su última pregunta, tal vez temiendo leer una respuesta afirmativa en los ojos de Draco. Y éste, no podía estar más asombrado. ¿Potter, hablándole de _amor_? ¿De una palabra que siempre fue un tabú entre los dos?

—Por supuesto que no estoy enamorado, Potter —le respondió con voz segura—. Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

Potter volvió a levantar la mirada, y Draco se movió un poco hacia atrás de la impresión. Aquellos ojos verdes brillaban con furia.

—¿Si no estás enamorado, cómo es que piensas comprometerte con _ése_? —siseó—. En ese caso, pudiste hacerlo con cualquiera, ¿no? Pudiste hacerlo _conmigo._

Draco tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí. La voz de Potter destilaba tanta furia, y su magia a punto de desbordarse —y no de buena manera— le llegaba a Draco a oleadas, produciéndole escalofríos en toda la piel. Potter no estaba simplemente enojado. Estaba loco de furia, y Draco lo sabía bien.

Si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo, se habría congratulado del éxito de su plan. Había querido llamar la atención de Potter a como diera lugar, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué tenía ganas de huir ahora que ésta estaba completamente volcada en él?

—¿Contigo? —fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar—. ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo contigo si es más que obvio que no te intereso, Potter? ¿Si es más que evidente que prefieres seguir saliendo con brujas y fingiendo ser alguien que en verdad no…?

—¡No ha sido por eso, Draco! —gritó Potter, interrumpiéndolo—. ¡Si no he salido nunca con nadie, es porque no he podido olvidarte, porque no he hecho el amor con nadie desde que me dejaste, JODER! ¡¿No lo puedes entender?!

Draco se quedó peor que mudo; petrificado. Sus palmas aún abiertas, su mandíbula, casi hasta el suelo.

_¿Qué?_

—Draco, ¿está todo bien?

La voz de Zane Mclaughlin invadió su espacio tan abruptamente que Draco casi brincó al escucharla. Tanto él como Potter se giraron hacia la puerta, temblorosos y con la respiración agitada; la culpa pintada en sus caras. En el dintel de la hermosa puerta de cristal que llevaba al salón, el acompañante de Draco y festejado de esa noche, los miraba; ojos expectantes hacia Draco, gesto adusto hacia Potter.

Draco luchó por cerrar la boca y recuperarse.

—Por supuesto. Potter y yo sólo conversábamos un poco.

Comenzó a caminar hacia Mclaughlin con paso firme, logrando controlar estupendamente bien la debilidad que sentía en las piernas y rodillas. Potter lo siguió con la mirada.

—Draco… —lo llamó con voz apenas audible, pero Draco lo ignoró.

Caminó hasta llegar a Mclaughlin, y éste le dio una enorme sonrisa. Draco fingió la mejor de su repertorio y aceptó el brazo que el otro le ofrecía.

Se alejaron rumbo a la pista de baile sin mirar atrás, a pesar de que Draco no pudo dejar de sentir la mirada esmeralda taladrándole la nuca hasta que se perdieron de vista.

*

Después de eso, Draco no volvió a ver a Potter deambulando por ahí. Aunque sabía que había hecho lo correcto, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del otro, y se preguntaba si ahora sí había jodido cualquier oportunidad de obligarlo a pedirle perdón.

¿Perdón? ¿Pero, realmente era Potter quien tenía que pedir perdón? Draco agitó la cabeza para acallar a esa molesta vocecita interna que, de verdad, le estaba agotando la paciencia. Por si fuera poco, las miradas suspicaces que Mclaughlin le dirigía no ayudaban en nada a mejorar su humor, el cual empeoró cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar música para bailar y Draco vio en su acompañante toda la intención de invitarlo a danzar con él.

Estaba exprimiéndose el cerebro en la búsqueda de una excusa para no aceptar, cuando la voz amplificada del director de la orquesta llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el salón.

—La siguiente melodía ha sido solicitada por el auror Harry Potter, quien ruega al señor Draco Malfoy acepte bailarla con él.

Los murmullos entre la gente no se hicieron esperar. Draco se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar mientras notaba cómo todos los ojos se clavaban en él, incluyendo la dolida mirada de su acompañante. Ignorándolo, Draco escaneó con rapidez el salón en busca del maldito grosero que acababa de delatarlos en público, pero no lo encontró.

—Además —continuó el director de la orquesta como si lo que estuviera diciendo no significara gran cosa—. El auror Potter aprovecha para comunicar a toda la sociedad mágica que el señor Malfoy es, desde hace más de tres años, el amor de su vida, y que su más profundo deseo es que él pueda perdonar sus errores del pasado —finalizó con una gran sonrisa, seguramente muy satisfecho de él mismo por estar sirviendo de Cupido.

La música comenzó a sonar, las murmuraciones aumentaron de volumen, y Draco enrojeció hasta creer que se estaba incendiando. Mclaughlin también estaba muy sonrojado, y miraba hacia Draco con un enorme signo de interrogación pintado en la cara. Draco no soportó más y se puso de pie.

—Lo siento, Zane —dijo en voz baja para que sólo él pudiera escucharlo, apretando la mandíbula de pura rabia y vergüenza—. Esto tiene que ser un malentendido, y te juro que Potter lo pagará con creces… —Buscó entre la gente, la cual no dejaba de mirarlos y apuntarles—. En cuanto lo encuentre, ya verá el maldito...

—¿Me buscabas, Draco?

La voz de Potter sonó justo detrás de él y Draco casi se deja caer a la silla de la impresión. Se giró rápidamente, incapaz de ver a Mclaughlin a los ojos.

—¡Potter! —exclamó, furioso más allá del límite—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer semejante cosa, maldito hijo de…?

Potter levantó las manos hacia él y lo aferró fuertemente de los antebrazos. Draco jadeó del dolor y la sorpresa, silenciándose de inmediato. ¡El maldito auror había perdido la chaveta, no había duda!

—¡Porque estoy cansado de _desear _y no tener, Draco! ¡Por eso!

Y con eso, Potter se desapareció arrastrando a Draco junto con él.

*

Draco no sabía qué era lo que más aborreció al momento de su aparición. Si al mismo Potter o al hecho de que _justamente _eso era lo que había estado deseando desde que lo miró saliendo al balcón. ¿Cómo reconocer que, por más que se quejara, eran esos impulsos idiotas y griffindorescos lo que Draco más añoraba?

Potter, después de haberse negado tres años atrás a reconocer su homosexualidad ante la sociedad, ahora simplemente lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos en medio de una fiesta de gala. Y no sólo eso. Públicamente había admitido _amar _a Draco e, incluso, le había perdido perdón.

Y Draco, que sabía perfectamente que _todo eso _era lo que había estado buscando, no comprendía por qué continuaba sintiéndose tan enojado.

Aventó a Harry lejos de él en cuanto el suelo se sintió firme bajo sus pies.

—¡Estás demente! —le gritó a Potter—. ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡TE EXIGO QUE ME REGRESES AHORA MISMO!

—¡NO! —le respondió Harry con la misma intensidad en la voz. Caminó hasta Draco y éste se movió hacia atrás, porque sabía que si lo tocaba, si lo besaba, no podría resistirlo—. Si no estás enamorado de Mclaughlin, te exijo que rompas tu noviazgo con él.

Draco no supo si llorar de la incredulidad o si reír a carcajadas por la frescura del otro.

—¿Con qué maldito derecho te atreves a pedirme _eso? _—exclamó fuera de sí.

—Con el derecho que me da el estar loco por ti y haberte amado todos estos años.

La frase, dicha con voz vehemente y justo frente a la cara de Draco, fue lo último que éste escuchó antes de ser besado con fiereza por Harry, antes de ser desnudado y de ser arrastrado a una habitación que, creyó, jamás volvería a pisar.

*

Draco se resistía a cerrar los ojos. Tenía miedo de que, si lo hacía, todo aquello desaparecería.

Tenía miedo de que sólo fuera un sueño, de que el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso de Harry moviéndose encima de él, en realidad no fuera más que una de las miles de fantasías que había tenido durante tantos años. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y de que el cuarto de la casa de Harry, tan conocido y familiar por tantas noches pasadas ahí, se desvaneciera al volverlos a abrir. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y dejar de sentir el miembro tan añorado de Harry entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, de su templo, del sitio a donde pertenecía y donde Draco, de cierto modo y aunque había estado con cientos de magos desde que terminaron, le había guardado su único y especial lugar.

Como si esos tres años jamás hubieran existido entre ellos. Como si jamás se hubiesen detestado o roto el corazón.

Harry lo besó y lo besó, exigiéndole entrega, brindándole entrega, y Draco supo, Merlín, lo supo, que por fin, el universo conspiraba para darles lo que tanto se merecían y añoraban: Estar juntos a pesar de todo y de todos. Incluso, a pesar de ellos mismos.

—Aunque no me ames —suspiraba Harry contra su boca, escalofríos recorriendo los miembros de Draco ante la proximidad de su orgasmo, la erección de Harry deslizándose profundamente dentro de él, arrastrándolo, haciéndolo vivir, haciéndolo morir—, aunque no me ames… por favor, quédate. Conmigo, Draco. Por favor.

Draco asintió, apretando los labios para ahogar el gemido que, de todas formas, encontró camino de salida a través de ellos. Se corrió de una manera tan intensa y deslumbrante que no pudo más que asentir de nuevo a la petición formulada por el moreno.

*

—¿De verdad me amas? —preguntó Draco mientras peinaba los mechones negros con sus largos dedos.

Harry sonrió y suspiró. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el hueco del brazo de Draco.

—Merlín, ¿cuántas veces querrás que te lo diga? —masculló, y Draco gozó al saber que Harry moría por dormirse y él no se lo permitía—. Te lo grité delante de todos, así que ya no tienes excusa para no querer estar conmigo. Te amo y soy gay, y lo saben todos ya. ¿Satisfecho?

Draco asintió levemente, pensando en preguntar “¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes?”, pero tragándose el veneno antes de picar. ¿De verdad tenía caso continuar peleando? Era obvio que los dos cometieron errores. ¿No era mejor olvidar y seguir adelante con lo maravilloso que ahora se presentaba a sus pies?

—¿Y por qué no me buscaste antes, Harry? —cuestionó sin poder evitarlo. Si tenía que saber algo, era eso, justamente—. Si ya antes anduve con otros, ¿por qué fue con Mclaughlin con quien te moriste de celos?

Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

—¿De veras no lo sabes?

Draco negó con la cabeza y Harry suspiró.

—Pues, porque… al verte con él y al saber que tus intenciones y las de él eran _serias, _yo… Pensé que _ahora sí _ podía perderte para siempre.

Draco sonrió y dejó caer la cabeza en la mullida almohada, comprendiendo. Después de todo, él lo había presentido.

—Claro —murmuró casi como para él mismo—. ¿Lo has visto, Blaise? Te dije que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Mmmm? —preguntó Harry, más dormido que despierto.

Draco sonrió más. Se moría por ver la cara de Blaise cuando leyera el periódico la mañana siguiente (la de él y la de toda la gente, joder).

—Nada —respondió, depositando un besito en la coronilla imposiblemente despeinada de Harry Potter—. Nada. Sólo que… es bueno estar en casa.

Cerró los ojos y, al fin, después de tres años y pico, se sintió que el Universo estaba en armonía con él y que las cosas eran como debían ser.

**Fin**


End file.
